


Oreo Cheesecake

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Jimon Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Food, Jimon Week, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, and jace has celiac disease, hi simon has spd bye, sensory processing disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Day 4- Food





	

Food has always been something tricky for them. With Simon’s sensory issues and Jace’s celiac disease, finding food they both liked- and could eat- was an ordeal.

Simon’s favorite food was carnitas and Oreo cheesecake. The taste of the lime and the beef mixed with the texture of the tortillas was _heaven_ for him. Oreo cheesecake was just _really_ good.

Jace’s favorite food was soft baked pretzels and red curry. There was a small gluten free bakery near their apartment, and, in Jace’s opinion, their cinnamon pretzels were to _die for._ The burn of the red curry was one of his favorite feelings.

The others knew this and were very considerate.

Whenever Simon hung out with Clary and Izzy, they’d make soft, chewy foods, and kosher eggs, and blueberry muffins. Magnus made Jace gluten free red velvet cupcakes on multiple occasions, and every time he did, Jace understood why Alec loved him.

Food was hard for them, but they made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me! All my Jimon Week stuff is tagged Jimon week.


End file.
